A substrate of a display device is typically provided with signal lines, for example, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate of a liquid crystal display device is provided with data lines and scan lines. Generally, the signal lines in the substrate are labeled with labels such as digital sequence numbers, thereby identifying the signal lines during a manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display device, and accurately positioning each pixel during the subsequent test period.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic top view showing labels on a substrate in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the substrate includes a transparent underlayer, a plurality of signal lines 10 formed on the underlayer, and a plurality of labels 11 respectively corresponding to each of the signal lines 10. The labels 11 are for example digital sequence numbers “1233”, “1234”, “1235” and “1236” as shown in FIG. 1 and used to identify each corresponding signal line.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are schematic diagrams showing the labels on the substrate in an array manufacturing process and in a cell manufacturing process, respectively. For example, in the case of the digital sequence number “1235” in the label 11, referring to FIG. 2, when the substrate is in the array manufacturing process, the substrate is placed in such a way that the labels thereof face upward, so that an forward pattern label “1235” is observed by an operator when the operator looks down at the digital sequence number “1235” in a direction from top side to bottom side. However, referring to FIG. 3, the substrate is placed upside down during the cell manufacturing process and hence the labels on the substrate face downward, so that a reverse pattern label 11 is observed by the operator when the operator looks down at the digital sequence number “1235” in a direction from top side to bottom side, that is, when the substrate is in the cell manufacturing process, the operator will see the reversed labels 11 of which a top side and a bottom side are presented upside down, thereby causing a difficulty in recognizing the labels and hence in recognizing the signal lines corresponding to the labels. Likewise, it is difficult to recognize other labels such as “1233”, “1234” and “1236” and the signal lines corresponding thereto on the substrate in the prior art shown in FIG. 1, easily causing false recognition and hence mistakes.